


be bold be bold [Podfic]

by Halbereth



Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth
Summary: James gives her a look that's just about as good as any she's got from him yet, so Mercedes tries to keep her face wide-eyed and blank in case it gets better.[PODFIC VERSION][The Kitten Acquisition Arc, Part I]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665052
Kudos: 9





	be bold be bold [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [be bold be bold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040462) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



**Text:** [be bold be bold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040462)

 **Author:** [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather)

 **Reader:** [Halbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth)

 **Length:** 18 minutes

 **Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UtrXqYhK9RCPx3TvAQBS1BjEZ7h9ujv7/view?usp=sharing)

The talented echolalaphile also recorded this one [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669396) if you're interested. She does great voices--better than I did in this one, I think.

Made with help from the following resources:

\- Shmaylor's [Podfic Posting Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948)  
\- [This](https://the-dragongirl.tumblr.com/post/137390369796/how-to-podfic-a-highly-biased-and-incomplete) tumblr post


End file.
